Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a reception apparatus, information providing apparatus, methods, non-transitory computer-readable storage mediums for providing and/or processing non-closed caption data provided in a closed caption service. More particularly, embodiments of the present application relate generally to non-closed caption data transported in a standard caption service.
Background
Embodiments of the present disclosure arise out of the need to find a reliable transport method for adjunct data such as interactive television (iTV) triggers from a content creator, through the distribution chain, and finally to an iTV receiver. A number of “roadblocks” are well known, including the presence of the HDMI interface between a cable or satellite set-top box (STB) and the iTV receiver.